starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anti-Umbridge league
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anti-Umbridge league page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Noah137 (Talk) 16:24, May 14, 2011 I do agree with you on that, regarding to expand it ect and all that. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 16:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Expanding! Yeah! You can create anything, just check SnapeFan1 before every creation. If she doesn't respond, you can contact me. If you expand this wiki a lot then I will consider you being an admin! :-) Aqua owl me 16:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 16:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Expansion Hi, I don't actually roleplay here. You'd need to contact an admin. I only help with stuff like Wikia codes. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The test page looks pretty good Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) looks good so far :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry you cant get rid of it. I tried before on my wiki, but it only removes comments to blogs. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it would make since to. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Noah137. I'm just an admin here. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you will be an admin now. I will be putting your name under admins! Thanks and Good job! :-D Aqua owl me 14:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) (sorry for hp sig) We already have an advertisement on it, but sure! Don't go to *Luna or Head.Boy.Hog they already said no. :-D Aqua owl me 14:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates I'm making templates for B-crats, Admins and Rollbackers. I'll tell you when I'm done. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) B-Crat template See here to see the B-Crat Template: http://starwarsjediroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bureaucrat Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Template for Admins See here: http://starwarsjediroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Administrator Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker template See here: http://starwarsjediroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Rollbackers Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Corellian Engineering Corporation Can I work there? I'll make a char. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 17:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Corellian.............. sure Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 18:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) hmm.. I guess I can do that. Im just here purely for helping tho. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 19:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Planets There will be more planets in the future, I was looking around and this page might be helpfull http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_Culator/rebtmp Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 19:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) CEC I'm still confused. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 19:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) CEC I'll buy Coruscant Corporate Sector Shop Three. Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 19:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the stuff you do on this wiki! You make more and more pages and info, and you are very helpful to others! And cool idea with the dueling page! Noah137 RE:Comments I doubt you can. You could ask on the Community Forums. But you can create a talk page by creating a page called "Talk:PAGE NAME". Therewouldn't be a link next to the title like we have on the Hogwarts RPG as far as I know either. But again, you should ask on the Forums. Good luck. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ok, sorry, watever You may keep the shop, I did not even inted to open it or vice versa. You can keep it or watever. Im just here to help with pictures/grammar. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 22:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) VCX-350 light freighter purchase Here's a pic of your ship and your ship feel free to add it to your list of ships: Have a good day, Terek (Sora/Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Kairi/Xion,']]Riku/Axel 19:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC)) I agree, and sure. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks soo much! Well, you are an admin, you have created TONS of pages. How would you like to be a bureaucrat? (sorry for LM sig) Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 21:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You are now officially a bureaucrat! Congratz! Thanks a lot for helping, Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 19:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can ask them, you mean a lot to the wiki. :-) Aquwoot Zawn All done! I have temporarily disabled the activity feed. Now I was wondering can Aquwoot have a credit stick? Thanks, Noah137 Okay, what is going on? Basically every picture you uploaded is a red link. I read what you said on the main page, I get that. Just tell me what is happenin'. Noah137 It's okay, I mean if they say if it is okay, it won't be a problem. :-, Noah137 I haven't check this place out in a while; I like how it's coming along. Although I've been reading some of the messages and I see there's an issue with images? *poor confused me* Severus Snape (Yay!) 02:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That'd be cool. And most people mix warrior cats clans with other animals, so it'd be cool to do that. :) Severus Snape (Yay!) 19:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll see if I can join. And regarding the name, sorry, I'm not sure. You may want to ask BachLynn23. Severus Snape (Yay!) 20:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Helping Hello. I'm Natalia Dumbledore. I really would like to help on this wiki. It seems really cool. How would you like me to start? ¤I am me, and that is who I want to be¤ (talk) 00:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC)